The present disclosure relates to methods, systems and computer program products for digital message delivery using ad-hoc distributed device networking.
Despite the proliferation of wireless networks and the ability of mobile devices to connect to a network, such as a cellular or Wi-Fi networks, many locations in the world do not have connectivity to a network available. Such regions may that lack network connectivity may be referred to as “dead zones.” Despite the lack of connectivity, people may still need to receive or send digital messages (e.g., text messages, e-mail, etc.). In some scenarios, these known dead zones may not be geographically far from areas that do have network connectivity availability. However, such networks may not be easily reachable or realistically usable for asynchronous communications. Some mechanisms to bring network connectivity to dead zones may be expensive and require special equipment. For example, network providers may install required infrastructure (e.g., cell towers) to provide connectivity for these remote locations. However, such expense may not be fully recovered for the limited population served. People may utilize satellite messaging. However, satellite messaging may require the user to obtain satellite specific devices, which are expensive. Mechanisms to physically deliver and send messages may be utilized. However, postal services may not reach remote locations and may require individuals to travel to a more populated area, which provides mail service. However, such travel may not be convenient or feasible.